


【英敬】新老娘舅 第一期：『決別！思い出と喧嘩祭』

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 排雷：※借用了新老娘舅的模式※此篇cp英敬，结尾处有红铁※新活动突发脑洞，有团结一致对外的红月※跟原剧情出入颇大
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi, Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 排雷：  
>  ※借用了新老娘舅的模式  
>  ※此篇cp英敬，结尾处有红铁  
>  ※新活动突发脑洞，有团结一致对外的红月  
>  ※跟原剧情出入颇大

新老娘舅 第一期：『決別！思い出と喧嘩祭』 

主持人：朱樱司 

嘉宾：天祥院英智&莲巳敬人 + 娘家人：神崎飒马&鬼龙红郎&南云铁虎 

【并不是特约的】特约点评：守沢千秋

“暑假的某一天、突然被会长说红月组要解散。究竟敬人能度过这个危机吗？ 

欢迎各位收看今天的《新老娘舅》。本节目由ES转学生总部非洲分校倾情赞助，我是第一期的主持人朱樱司，请多多指教。” 

“我也不清楚具体是怎么一回事，我跟铁练完空手道换好了衣服正准备走去练习室，快到门口了神崎突然就从里面冲出来大声斥问刚跟我擦肩而过的学生会会长，他身后的莲巳虽然慢了半拍才跟着冲出来，但却浑身湿透的样子。” 

鬼龙红郎抱臂坐在一旁，面无表情地陈述着当时自己所见，冷静得一点都不像是红月的副将，相反他身边的南云铁虎一副义愤填膺的模样，仿佛被要求解散的不是红月而是流星队：“实在是太过分了！竟然什么原因都不说就要求解散！这是把红月当成Fine的附属品吗！有没有想过大将的感受啊！”似乎认为光从讲话的语气 中表达不了自己的愤慨，正这么说着的铁虎眼看要蹦起来指向对面座位的罪魁祸首，幸好红郎及时按住他的肩膀阻止将情况闹大。 

……不过已经到了要上节目的地步，难道说不是已经闹大了吗？ 

“请尽量保持冷静，这件事情需要的是解决方案。”朱樱司假装自己没有看到那厢的神崎飒马给南云铁虎投去了赞赏的目光，拿出世家少爷的风范对待尚算正常的场面，“根据南云的说法，会长您确实需要解释一下自己的决定。” 

天祥院英智置若罔闻，怡然自若地捧起桌边的茶杯，透着袅袅热气蓝眸内的情绪捉摸不定，嘴边却是温和一笑：“要一起喝茶吗？” 

对于不诚实之人会即刻拔刀。朱樱司听到了铮地一声，回过头来神崎的刀已然出鞘。观众席的转学生一看不对劲，赶紧示意充当警卫的Undead去拦住神崎别让这儿变成凶案现场。 

你问警卫为什么是Undead？肤浅的作者只好告诉你是因为队服的缘故。 

“红月需要一个解释。”主将看样子还处于受过度刺激而茫然的状态，身为副将的红郎左手按着后辈的肩右手压着队友的刀柄，有点心累却又不得不开口直指关键。 

意料之内的安静。天祥院英智原本落在杯中茶面的目光因这句话改投至而回神的莲巳敬人脸上，过分平淡的注视在剑拔弩张的此刻格外突兀。 

“为什么？” 

“什么‘为什么’？” 

“为什么要解散红月？” 

“我不需要。”他的语气就像今天的会议到此结束一样普通，却有种板上钉钉的气势，“Fine已经不需要月亮来争辉了。” 

莲巳还没来得及作出回应的表情，被压制住的神崎约摸是吃了菠菜，借着一股不知打哪儿来的神力将两旁的Undead成员【乙狩&薰】甩开，一手握刀柄 一手握刀鞘，泛着银光的刀刃寸寸显露。鬼龙正要起身拦在面前，坐在旁边的南云应该也吃了同款菠菜，当下就死死抱住他的腰任鬼龙怎么挣扎都不放手。这两人大概达成了让天祥院变成刀下亡魂好造福苍生【特指莲巳】的共同意愿，扛着鬼龙愈发锐利的视线将计划步步推进。 

一切都发生在电光石火间，转学生那声“夭寿啦要杀人啦救命啊”眼看就要冲出口。 

“神崎，把刀放下。” 

救世主——同时也是这次节目上的受害者——莲巳敬人，硬生生让转学生卡在喉咙的尖叫咽回去。 

“莲巳殿！”带着浓浓不赞同的叫唤，但拔刀的动作还是遵从命令顿住。 

“副会长！”包含着一样的情绪，但箍住鬼龙的力道显然轻了，不然对方也不会轻易把他的脑袋推离自己的腰腹。 

而造成一切矛盾产生的主人公，只是淡淡地品着热气散尽的红茶。上节目的时间不短了，茶水早凉。 

结果莲巳做了一件足以让他剩余的高中生涯里都能充当茶余饭后的谈料的事情。 

他猛地站起，快步走向敬爱的会长大人，伸手就把还沾着对方嘴唇的茶杯夺过：“跟你说过多少次了！不要喝冷饮！” 

“这不是冷饮，它只是凉了。”或是这种状况见多了，天祥院还能游刃有余地提醒对方概念出错。 

“凉了也不行！”莲巳大概也发现自己反应过度用错了词，神情懊恼不到一秒就又切换为满脸抱怨，“你总是这样，也不为自己的身体多考虑一下！” 

垂下眼帘，天祥院轻轻重复着莲巳的话：“你总是这样……” 

朱樱司眉头一跳，这是要入重点了吗？ 

“你说什么？难道身体又不舒服了吗？要不要先回去休息一下？”他的声音太小，莲巳没听清，反倒误会了别的东西。 

鬼龙刚劝完神崎把刀收回去，一转头就看到刨根问底的队长跟面露冷清的学生会会长，他揉揉紧张得连衣角都快抓破的南云的脑袋，示意他不用太担心。

“你总是这样。”天祥院抬起头，目光越过镜片对上莲巳稍带疑惑的眼睛，他的身上没有对方站着自己坐着说话时本该出现的弱气，倒有种破釜沉舟的魄力，“你总是担 心我，担心我的身体状况，担心我处理不来学生会的事情，担心Trick Stars的诞生会不会对Fine的影响力有什么动摇。连红月都是你为了让 Fine不会落至孤军奋战的境地才建立的。” 

他想起自己独自待在纯白色的病房里，医院餐味如嚼蜡，只能通过小小的窗口看到外面的景象，叹息未止时自己的幼驯染带着精心烹饪的饭菜敲启了房门。 

他想起难得回到梦之咲，穿过花园，踏过树荫，推开学生会办公室的大门却看到占据了大半张桌面的文件，在开始头痛前自己的副会长主动抱走了不少，边走回他的办公桌边唠叨自己大病初愈别又太劳累。 

他想起成立Fine不久之后，自己最有力的右腕曾在桌前斩钉截铁地许诺绝对会成立另一个组合来辅助他，他第一秒以为是玩笑却又深知以对方的性格这个可能性低得难以置信，当时他是怎么回应的？是“拭目以待”还是“我相信你”？ 

但，他要的都不是这些。 

“南云没说错，现在的红月的确是Fine的附属品。但我不需要这样的红月，我也不需要如同保姆般对待我的莲巳敬人。” 

他会因为那样细致入微的关怀感到高兴，甚至产生喜欢的心情，只是时间一长，他终于察觉到垒成小山的体贴背后，是曲起背脊的敬人。只会对他这样的，敬人。 

天祥院英智不需要这种特殊待遇。 

“我需要的，是和Fine拥有平等地位的红月，是将我和你放至同一高度的莲巳敬人。” 

从剖白内心的第一句话开始，天祥院就站了起来，步步靠近僵在那儿的莲巳，一手拿过刚被夺走的杯子放回桌上，从头到尾他的视线只聚焦那张脸，欲将每个可能浮现的表情都收入眼底。 

他没看到别的、任何事物。 

“喧哗祭，你能做到吗？” 

莲巳总算把所有破碎的线索都收集到了，完全冷静的学生会副会长头脑飞快运转将天祥院要表达的、要得到的一一总结出来。他不再被迷茫的情绪纠缠，理智面对一切的模样重归脸庞。 

他知道，自己只有一个答案可选。 

心甘情愿地选。 

“如你所愿。” 

主持人朱樱司认为事情发展得双方都找到了解决方案的样子，而且观众也没表达什么不满，接下来应该进行最后一个环节了。 

“那么，有请今天节目的特别嘉宾来为我们点评一下。” 

“大家好！我是流星队的守沢千秋！……你说其实可以不用自我介绍？那怎么行！……好的那么事不延迟我这就开始点评！” 

热血，激情，正义，三者齐聚一身的守沢清清嗓子，右手直指还在对视的一正一副会长： 

“我觉得，还是离了比较好！” 

被他指着的两个人缓缓转过头来对他行注目礼。 

观众席上的高峯翠突然准备去医务室，本想捎上坐在身边的自家队友，奈何一个被即将发生的对决吸引了眼球一个念叨着祭典会有苹果糖的吧，剩下一个老早就上了台担任尽管没点明但大家都知道是娘家人的角色。 

他为这个队伍的未来感到忧虑。 

“大将，”下节目的时候南云突然拉住鬼龙的外套下摆，被叫到的人回头只看见黑亮亮的发顶，“如果当初我能进红月的话……”沮丧的语气意外磕耳。 

对于以往健气的后辈落入情绪低谷的原因鬼龙了然于胸。他抬手按在南云头上，手指埋入柔软的黑发间：“现在你在流星队也不错。” 

“可是…大将……” 

“铁，男子汉要为自己做出的决定负责。” 

“是……” 

“我听不到。” 

“押忍！”


	2. 红←铁/单相思单程票 I

※一点都不会让人觉得高兴的剧情。

※显而易见的 鬼龙红郎←南云铁虎。

※含限定卡池『スカウト！ヒーローショウ』与限定活动『诀别！思い出と喧哗祭』部分剧情neta。

※作者写得矫情，欢迎评论吊打【。】

列车门敞开，他犹豫了一下，还是选择迈入车厢随便挑了个座位坐下。

车厢里只有他一个人。

（Side.Tetora） 

“他是我所憧憬的对象。”

室外的人声鼎沸衬得仅有一人的练习室愈发冷寂。时值这场糅合对过去的留恋以及对新生的向往的喧哗祭的末尾，作为主角之一的红月怎会在演出时间停留在平时的练习室内。便也方便了他光明正大地闯入。 

因为这次对手附加着各方面上的重大意义，也为了配合这场无烟之战的色彩，以往的演出服饰都被脱下搁置在空荡荡的衣柜里，取而代之的是长幅振袖的传统正装。他来途中远远看见过在舞台后严阵以待的红月三人，与装束相衬的是眉眼轮廓间的冷静坚定。 

那时他忍不住想，若是自己也站在那儿，会不会也有同样的神情。 

也就想想。 

“……你不是『红月』成员，而是『流星队』成员。”

“在那之前，我跟大将是隶属同一社团『空手部』的。”

那天有未散的夕阳透过玻璃窗投射到武道场的地板，他站在这边，他最憧憬的人站在那边。铁虎不清楚自己的表情是怎样的，或许在红郎眼中他和抱着玩偶跟别人争辩的小孩没什么两样，固执又稚气。他本以为红郎在这件事上不会松口，他甚至做好过后安慰自己的打算，却不曾想到对方只是叹息一声，便准许了。

他欢欣鼓舞，毕竟下午的空手部活动是众多部员一同参加的，红郎也顾虑到『红月』的影响而鲜少在众人面前露面。但现在，在众目睽睽之下，自己被允许和红郎共同练习。

无关立场，这时候的两人只是部长和部员的关系。

虽然在普通科学生的眼里，他们就是『红月』与『流星队』。

在流星队的时候他很开心，和大家一起在舞台上卖力演出时也会情不自禁地流露过分的热情，显得活力四射。但是，该怎么说呢，

“对于没能加入『红月』这件事，我还是觉得很遗憾啊。”

虽然说若是成功加入了的话，不仅会令现在所处的立场发生翻天覆地的变化，对平日里更有明显影响的是训练。训练量无从比较，可光就学生会副会长惯常的行事作风并不难看出他对一切的『质』有多重视。毕竟是『红月』嘛，梦之咲中实力排行NO.2的组合，以严谨作风而扬名在外，所以这也是没办法的事。

但这并非他最在意的。

“我从入学的那一天开始，就十分憧憬富有男子气概的大将。尽管现在距离那会儿也没几个月，但时间长短一点都不影响我胸膛中沸腾的感情！

我，想和大将站在同一个地方！”

所以在社团报名时他才会毫不犹豫地选择了由鬼龙红郎负责的空手部，可这还不够，一周加起来的那短短的社团时间还不够，他变贪婪了——“我，想和大将并肩站在用一个舞台上！”

所以最初即使对红月的Leader感到无由来的害怕，他还是选择参加红月测试第一轮的、他略微苦手的笔试。考试的途中他不断祈求着自己的成绩能够迈过那道于他而言设定得太高的坎，然而结果依然是意料之中的失败。

为什么当偶像还要用学习成绩来筛选啊！——也曾发出过相似的哀嚎，就在大将面前，现在回想起来他不免感到脸上燃起了羞愧的红。令他惊奇的是，那时候的大将露出难得一见的柔和神情做出了回应：“既然进入了『流星队』，那么铁你就应该努力成为耀眼的『Black』。”没有把组合立场纳入安抚之内的大将，真是，贴心得让他哭泣。

TBC.

短小的开头ry

后面该怎么写好呢……？

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念： 
> 
> 应该能看出文风被割成了三段…第一段吐槽风是在活动开始前根据有限的剧情情报脑补了一出家庭伦理戏所以……至于第二段看似严肃了其实是因为看了前半段活动剧 情感觉被虐心orz最后企图回归轻松完全有种“日日日你竟然先虐心后虐狗天哪噜还有没有人性啊人与人之间最基本的信任呢”的咆哮欲望【别闹】 
> 
> 第一次写完整的ES同人，文笔粗糙人物性格也把握得不怎么准…谢谢各位观看……


End file.
